


Аватар

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Ratings: G, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: В том, что эти прекрасные волосы принадлежали парню, мечнику, было что-то завораживающее. Их хотелось коснуться, запустить в них пальцы или даже окунуться лицом, заплести в косу…





	Аватар

\- Синон, я обидел тебя чем-то? - неожиданно прямо спрашивает Кирито, когда они неторопливо идут вдоль тихого безлюдного переулка в кафе Эгиля.  
\- Что? - она недоумённо моргает, сбиваясь с размеренного шага. - Конечно, нет! С чего ты взял?  
\- После того, как ты четыре раза отказалась от совместных рейдов в GGO, что я ещё мог подумать?  
\- А… ну это… - Синон нервно заправляет за ухо прядь чёлки. - Я же говорила, дела навалились.  
\- Ладно, - Кирито всё ещё смотрит с подозрением, но заметно расслабляется. - Если нужна будет помощь, только скажи. И… как насчёт завтра? Или снова занята?  
\- Нет, - Синон прекрасно понимает, что бегать вечно не получится, да и соскучилась по игре. - Завтра буду.  
На самом деле, ей очень нравится сражаться вместе с Кирито, и она с огромным удовольствием участвовала бы во всех возможных рейдах с ним - если бы не его аватар в GGO. То, что под этим аватаром Кирито какое-то время дурачил её, прикидываясь девушкой, Синон давно простила. Но ещё с тех пор она ловила себя на том, что не может отвести взгляд от волос этого аватара. Гладкие, сияющие, они ниспадали по плечам чёрным водопадом до самого пояса. Синон не завидовала, собственная причёска устраивала её как в реальности, так и в виртуальных мирах - но в том, что эти прекрасные волосы принадлежали парню, мечнику, было что-то завораживающее. Их хотелось коснуться, запустить в них пальцы или даже окунуться лицом, заплести в косу… Иногда, умирая от смущения, она заходила дальше в своих мыслях и представляла, как потянула бы за длинные смоляные пряди, заставив Кирито наклониться, и украла бы поцелуй. Когда они познакомились поближе в реальности, Синон даже пожалела, что ирл Кирито носит короткую стрижку - хотя, наверное, без игровой условности он бы в них постоянно запутывался и цеплялся за всё подряд.   
И она скорее навсегда бросит игры, чем признается в этом кому-нибудь, тем более самому Кирито.  
Рейд на дракона-босса, обосновавшегося на снежной вершине горы, оказывается тяжелее, чем планировалось - то ли система успела его модернизировать, то ли разведданные были ошибочны. Синон потратила все патроны, прикрывая сопартийцев, но в решающий момент дракон сшибает израненным крылом с пути двух огнемётчиков и оказывается прямо перед ней. Синон успевает смириться с тем, что сейчас разлогинится, и рейд будет провален, когда высокая тонкая фигура с ослепительным световым мечом возникает прямо перед ней. Шёлково-мягкие пряди, взметнувшись на ветру, скользят по щеке Синон; а потом Кирито толкает её, и она катится по склону. Перед глазами мелькают цифры урона. На вершине скалы дракон, поражённый в сердце световым клинком, рассыпается на тысячи виртуальных осколков.  
Раскинувшись на спине, Синон бездумно смотрит в небо, пока его не заслоняет знакомая физиономия.  
\- Синон, ты в порядке? Помочь встать? Эй, извини, я не хотел так грубо...  
\- Ерунда, - рассеянно отмахивается она, не сводя взгляда с волос Кирито, укрывающих их пологом.  
Он, досадливо фыркая, пытается зачесать их пальцами назад, но они только рассыпаются ещё больше:  
\- Схожу к тому сумасшедшему цирюльнику с третьей улицы, пусть отрежет к чёрту!  
\- Не смей, - Синон, испугавшись, хватает его за плечи. - Не вздумай, слышишь! Иначе правда обижусь!  
Кирито замирает и смотрит на неё. Так, словно кроме них, больше никого не осталось. Он редко смотрит на неё так, очень редко - Синон могла бы пересчитать все случаи по пальцам одной руки, и с каждым разом отшучиваться или делать вид, что ничего не заметила, всё сложнее. Сердце колотится так, что внизу поля зрения начинает мигать предупреждение о возможности принудительного разлогина.  
“Это только аватар, - отчаянно думает она. - Только аватар, это ведь можно не считать, ведь правда, ну пожалуйста…”  
Руки сами тянутся ближе к нему. Синон медленно, осторожно перебирает мягкие чёрные пряди, пропускает сквозь пальцы, наслаждаясь их длиной и гладкостью, а потом в порыве чувств прижимает к губам. Кирито не останавливает её, не шевелится и, кажется, даже не дышит, близкий-близкий, только с ней, только её в эту секунду, и Синон, наверное, могла бы лежать так вечно.  
До тех пор, пока Кирито не выдыхает тихо и коротко - и подаётся вперёд.


End file.
